Road Trip
by Browneyedlazywriter
Summary: You and America decide to take a road trip to visit your uncle in California.
1. A Phone Call

It has been almost five months since you uncle had moved to California, and you have been living with your boyfriend Alfred and his brother Matthew ever since.

*RRRIIINNNGGG* _ picked up the phone.

"Hello?" _ asked

"Hey (insert nickname here)! How are you?" You uncle answered.

"I'm doing good, work has been busy as usual. How is California?"

"Cali is great! Wish you were here. Maybe you and Alfred could come out here and visit for a week?"

"That sounds wonderful! We have been wanting to take a road trip for a while now."

"Great, can't wait to see you! Love you!"

"Love you too Uncle!" _ hung up the phone and walked into the living room where Alfred was watching tv. _ smiled and sat down next to him.

"Who was on the phone babe?" Alfred asked.

"My uncle, he wants us to come visit for the week." Alfred grinned.

"does this mean we can finally take our road trip?" _ nodded.

"YES!" He yelled pulling _ in a tight hug. Alfred kissed _ lightly on the lips caressing her cheek. _ linked her arms around his neck leaning back on the couch. Alfred smiled as he kissed his way to the soft spot on _'s neck earning a few moans. Just as Alfred began to unbutton the first button on _'s shirt Matthew walked in.

"Hey guys." Mathew called, his head bent as he leafed though the mail as he walked into the kitchen. Alfred groaned and rested his head on _'s chest.

"every time…" Alfred mumbled. _ smiled and kissed his forehead before heading into the kitchen.

"Did anything good come in the mail?" _ asked.

"Just some bills, oh but we did get the new people." Matthew replied as he stared leafing first couple of pages.

"Awesome. So my uncle called today." Matthew looked up for the newest issue of people.

"Oh really, and what did he have to say?"

"He wants Alfred and I to come and visit him so it looks like you'll have the house all to yourself."

"Oh really, do you plan to do any site seeing?"

"The only site I want to see is you in a bikini." Alfred replied as he wrapped his arms around _'s waist.

"I bet it will be nice to have this dork out of the house for a little while." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"he is just glad to finally be able to get some _alone _time with Gilbert." Matthew blushed.

"Come on Alfred, let's go plan our road trip."


	2. Planning the Road Trip

"Can we please make our first stop be to the museum about me!" _ glanced at Alfred's computer.

"Hall of Heroes museum?" Alfred grinned.

"I bet they have a statue of my likeness for all the kids to pose with." _ smiled,

"You are such a dork."

"But that's why you love me right?" Alfred beamed.

"Right." _ replied pulling him in for a kiss.

"Looks like I get a chance for round two." he said with a smirk.

"After we plan the trip Al." Alfred sighed and returned his gaze to his laptop. *always getting cock blocked.*

"If we are keeping a superhero theme, why don't we go to superman's hometown when we pass through Illinois ."

"Remind me to pack my superman shirt then." _ nodded and added it to the list.

"The movie buff is calling to me on this one _." Alfred said.

"The Twister Movie house? It doesn't look like we can go in and view the house, be a fun stop in Iowa." _ replied.

"I think it would be super clique if we went to Mount Rushmore since everyone goes there. So let's pick a more obscure attraction."

"Just what did you have in mind Al? Visiting the world's largest pheasant?" _ questioned.

" How big is the world's largest pheasant?" Alfred asked with intrigue. _ shrugged.

"It's not even a real pheasant. LAME!"

"You weren't actually thinking of going to that?"

"Well if it was a real one we would, because what if it was big enough to ride! How many people can say they took a ride on the world's largest pheasant!"

"An arrested one." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Well what do you suggest we do babe?"

"I don't see any good attractions listed, maybe we play that one by ear."

"Alright, but when we pass through Wyoming we have to visit the root beer stand burger family."

"You and your never ending love for burgers astounds me!"

"It's the food of my people!" Alfred exclaimed. _ giggled,

"Next is Utah, where the famous shoe tree is."

"We should get some cheap shoes, decorate them and add throw them in the tree."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea! What are you going to put on them?" _ asked.

"I want to put Hero on one and a burger on the other."

"Well I want to put 24601 on one shoe and paint the other one to look like a loaf of bread with the hash tag Bread Snatcher." Alfred stood up.

"I am Javert do not forget my name, do not forget me 24601!" _ smiled.

"I love it when you sing."

"Good because there is going to be a lot of it on this trip."

"Can our last stop be Madame Tussauds Interactive Wax Attraction?"

"Yea that sounds awesome, I bet they have a wax replica of me there entitled "The Hero." _ Smiled

"What are you smiling about?" Alfred asked as we wrapped his arms around her ticking her sides.

"This is going to be the best road trip ever."

"It sure is." Alfred replied kissing _'s forehead.

"Well it looks like our road trip is planned." _ replied looking down at her laptop.

"Now all we need to do is pack." Alfred said with a groan.

"Are you sure the two of you have everything?" Matthew asked for the third time.

"You've asked me three times Mattie! We have everything, so stop worrying so much." _ replied giving Matthew a hug. _ hopped into the passenger seat.

"Have fun you two!" Gilbert called.

"No wild parties." _ retorted.

"Why do you look at me when you say that!" he replied with that famous grin of his.


	3. Hall of Justice

"Next stop Elkhart, Indiana!" Alfred called from the driver's seat. _ smiled and cranked up the stereo.

*Oh baby I just wanna take you anywhere you like* _ eye's lit up.

"We can go out any day any night baby I'll take you there take you there baby I'll take you there, there…" _ sang along with the radio pretending she had a microphone in her hand. Alfred smiled and hummed along. *she is so damn cute when she sings.*

Alfred's eyes widened as the hall of justice came into view.

"We are finally here!" he exclaimed. Alfred glanced over at _ who was passed out. Alfred gently set his hand on her shoulder giving her a light shake. _ jolted to life rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Are we here?" she asked in a groggy tone.

"We sure are." Alfred answered. The two of them hopped out of the car hands linked as they headed toward the sacred hall of justice.

Welcome to the hall of justice" a girl dressed as wonder woman said as they walked in.

"This is the largest superhero memorabilia collection in the world, please feel free to look around. We asked that you please refrain from sliding down the bat pole. Bruce doesn't appreciate civilian use." Alfred walked around the building with stars in his eyes.

"Like a kid in a candy store…" _ thought out loud.

"I think you mean a nerd in the hall of justice." a man replied. _ turned to see aqua man standing before her.

"Hello Aqua man, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a big fan." He smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms…"

"_ may I take a picture with you?" she asked pulling her phone from her pocket.

"Sure, does your brother want to be in the picture as well?" _ stifled a laugh.

"That's my boyfriend."

"Oh…" Aqua man replied with an embarrassed glance. *did I just get hit on my Aqua man?* _ wandered over to Alfred who was having an in depth conversation with the owner.

Once Alfred had officially talked the man's ear off he thanked him for allowing them to come and check out the hall of justice and headed toward the car. Alfred plopped into the passenger's seat.

"That was awesome! That man is officially the coolest man I have ever met. Did you have fun babe?"

"I loved his tribute to booster gold and I got my picture taken with Aqua man who may have hit on me."

"You got hit on by the king of the seas? Lucky!" he said with a grin. Alfred looked down at his stomach.

"All that nerd talk made me hungry. Where should we eat?"

"I think I saw a small diner on the way here with a double cheese burger as the special." Alfred smiled and kissed _'s cheek.

"You know me so well."

_ pulled up to the small diner the aroma of burgers and fries leaked through he door.

"How many? The waitress asked.

"Two please." _ replied. The waitress nodded and led them to their table.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?"

"I'll take a Coke, but Pepsi is fine if you don't have Coke." She nodded and turned to _.

"I'll have a water please."

"Alright I'll be right back with your drinks." Alfred quickly scanned the menu,

"Well I know what I'm having! Double cheese burger with extra pickles. What are you going to have babe?" he asked as he reached for _'s free hand.

"I think I'm going to get the BLT with French fries instead of chips." The waitress came back and handed them their drinks.

"Are the two of you ready, or do you need a couple of minutes?" they both relayed to the waitress what they wanted and she swiftly took the ticket back to the kitchen.

"Do you want to get a room for the night or do you just want to take turns driving?" Alfred asked.

"I slept on the way here so I'll drive to Illinois." he smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

The waitress soon came with their food.

"Do you guys need anything?"

"Could I get a refill on my water please." _ asked.

"_ look at these fries you get best of all three worlds! Wedge, curly and crisscross! I think I'm in heaven, we need to remember this place on the way back!"


	4. Superman and a Twister

It was a bright and sunny day in metropolis when _ and Alfred strolled into town.

"There's the statue! It's photo time." Alfred said with a hero's grin. Alfred hopped out of the car and gawked at the statue like a little kid. _ walked over with her camera.

"Say Kryptonite!" _ called. Alfred beamed ear to ear as he mimicked his idol.

"Hey look they also have a statue of Lois Lane. _ do you want you picture taken with Lois?" _ handed the camera to Alfred.

"Of course I do Lois kicks ass!" _ stood next to Lois and copied her stance. _ walked back over to Alfred intertwining her hand with his.

"What shall we do now superman?" _ asked which sent shivers up Alfred's spine.

"Let's check out the superman museum before we leave." _ nodded

"That sounds fun."

"Welcome to the Superman museum! I'm Lois Lane and I will be your guide."

"She looks just like her." Alfred gawked.

"Calm down fan boy." _ said with a seductive smile. Lois motioned for the group to follow her into the next room. Once they entered _ was blinded by blue and red.

"Here we have Superman's first comic book appearance and to your left is our own Jim's most prized possession, The wool brown and gray Superman costume worn by George Reeves in The Adventures of Superman TV series." _ glanced over at Alfred who was drooling over the superman memorabilia.

"I hope you have enjoyed your time in our museum, please feel free to browse in our gift shop." like a kid being off the child harness for the first time all day as soon as Lois said gift shop Alfred zoomed in.

"Hey _ I think this would look great on you!" Alfred said as he held out a pair of skimpy Super Girl lingerie.

"Dream on Al!"

After they spent some time in the gift shop the two them hopped back into their car and headed to Eldora Iowa where The Twister House was. *Hey, Macklemore! Can we go thrift shopping?* Alfred grinned and turned up the volume.

"I'm gonna pop some tags only got twenty dollars in my pocket I-I-I-'m hunting, looking for a come-up this is fucking awesome." Alfred sang.

_ and Alfred pulled up to near the house.

"It stinks we can't go inside." Alfred whined.

"Yea it is a shame and look the doors are even boarded up, they could be making some sweet moolah if they fixed up it and allowed touring." Alfred got the camera from the case and snapped a few shots of the house.


	5. A Rainy Night in South Dakota

On their way to south Dakota the weather went from not a cloud in the sky to a monsoon in a blink of an eye.

"I can barely see two feet in front of me right now." Alfred said from the driver's seat.

"Maybe we should get a room for the night." _ replied as she pulled her phone out of her purse.

"Siri find me a hotel." *I have found three hotels fairly close to you.*

"There is one just up the road off the next exit.

_ and Alfred pulled up to the hotel and quickly ran inside.

"We would like to rent a room for the night." _ said through her chattering teeth.

"Would you like two queens or one king."

"One king is fine." Alfred said as he gave _'s hand a squeeze.

"Here's your room key you are in room 50, enjoy your stay." the man said handing Alfred their key. Alfred placed the card in his pocket and headed toward the elevator his shoes squeaking with every step.

"Your going to catch a cold if you don't change out of those wet clothes." Alfred said with a grin. _ glanced down at her clothes that clung to her every curve.

"But all my clothes are in the car.. And your soaking wet as well Al!" _ replied.

"While you take a shower I will go and get a change of clothes." She nodded as Alfred handed her the other room key.

_ walked into the .room and kicked off her wet shoes as she headed toward the bathroom. _ turned on the water and let the steam fill he room as she stripped out of her wet clothes. Once the water was warm _ stepped in letting the hot water cleanse he body.

"I should of bought you flowers and held your hand. Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance. Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance…"

"Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man." Alfred sang wrapping his arms around _'s waist kissing the soft spot on her neck causing _ to jump.

"Alfred… W-what are you doing in here?"_ asked her face tinting a bright shade of red. Alfred turned her around so he could look her in the eyes.

"Enjoying a hot shower with my lovely girlfriend." _ wrapped her arms around Alfred's neck.

"I thought you were going to wait until I was finished." Alfred grinned

"I was freezing out there." _ smiled planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Well I think I can warm you up…" she replied in a seductive voice. Alfred cupped _'s face pulling her up into a deep kiss. _ tousled Alfred's hair her fingers brushing up against his curl. Alfred groaned into _'s mouth pinning her up against the wall his mouth exploring her exposed flesh. Alfred latched on to one of _'s breast, massaging the other with his hand. _ wrapped her legs around his waist, her nails digging into his back with every nip. Alfred's hand left her breast and traveled south teasing her entrance with is long fingers.

"A-Alfred stop teasing me." _ whined. Alfred licked her neck

"Beg for it babe." he whispered seductively in her ear.

"Oh Al I need you! I need my hero right now!" Alfred grinned capturing _'s mouth in a hard kiss as he slowly pumped a finger into her womanhood. _ moaned into the kiss twirling Al's curl around her finger. Alfred picked up the pace and added another digit.

"Oh Al, I'm getting close."

"Don't come just yet babe, hold on just a little bit longer." Alfred replied removing his fingers. Alfred looked into _'s eyes waiting for the signal. _ nodded and gave him a tender kiss as he slowly entered her.

_ gasped at the sudden pain he much bigger than she'd thought. Alfred stayed still, waiting until she was ready for him to continued.

"I'm ready Al." Alfred slowly thrust in and out just as the shower finally ran out of hot water. _ moaned wanting more, shivering a bit at the water temperature.

"Alfred go faster please!" Alfred complied and picked up the pace.

Alfred could feel himself getting close to his release, but wanted _ to release first. Alfred thrust became fast and erratic in the attempt to make her come first.

"AL!" With one final thrust _ threw her had back soaking in the pleasure. Alfred thrust a few more times before finally shooting his hot seed inside her. Alfred and _ collapsed on the floor of the shower as the cold water rained down on them.

"I loved you _." Alfred said burying his face in her neck.

"I love you too Al." _ replied snuggling up into this cold chest.


End file.
